Déjame ser el primero
by Fer-Black-B
Summary: ¿Cuál será la reacción de Lily Evans al descubrir que James Potter, no es como pensaba? capitulo 3 ARRIBA.Por favor dejen sus reviews.
1. Descubriendote

**Disaclaimer:**_los merodeadores, Lily Evans (entre otros) pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, a excepción de los que son de mi autoría_

**Déjame ser el primero **

**CAPÍTULO I. DESCUBRIENDOTE **

**_La mañana caía en el dormitorio de las chicas de7mo curso de la casa Gryffindor en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, justo frente a los ojos de una chica pelirroja, esta al sentir los rayos del sol en sus ojos se dispuso a levantarse. Al abrir sus ojos verde esmeralda, recordó que era sábado. Su nombreLillian Evans, Lily para sus amigos era alta, con un buen físico, y que a pesar de venir de una familia muggle, era una de las mejores en su curso, era buena gente, con casi todas las personas pero cuando la hacían enfadar no era muy amigable que digamos, aunque la mayoría de las veces tenía mucha paciencia "con todos menos con Potter"solía decir Lily. _**

**_James Potter era un chico que estaba enamorado de Lily desde hacía 4 años, vamos, no es que fuera feo, de hecho era uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio, era un chico alto, con muy buen físico, de cabello negro azabache muy revuelto (era un caso perdido…)y de unos bonitos ojos color avellana, que se escondían debajo de unas gafas redondas, creído, arrogante, egocéntrico, entre otras cosas, aunque Lily sabía que podía llegar a ser buen chico, solo cuando este se lo proponía. _**

**_Lily se dispuso a levantarse, se duchó y se puso la túnica y se dispuso a levantar a una de sus mejores amigas, la cual aún dormía placidamente en su cama. Lily se acercó a la cama de su amiga , armándose de toda la paciencia posible. _**

_-Alex, es hora de levantarse-dijo Lily en un tono "algo maternal"_

_-zZzZ...-_

_- Alexandra-dijo Lily subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz – Vale, si quieres jugar rudo, jugaremos rudo- dijo Lily con un poco de malicia en la voz y sacando la varita _

_-AAAHHHHH!-Gritó la otra chica, despertando por completo _

**_Alexandra Edwards era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verde-azules de estatura mediana, con un buen físico y muy atractiva en opinión de muchos chicos del colegio. Aunque algunas veces era algo hiperactiva y tenia ideas algo locas, cosa que divertía mucho a sus 2 mejores amigas, inteligente, alegre la mayor parte de el tiempo, pero era una "loca descontrolada" cuando se enfadaba. Pertenecía a una de las familias mas respetadas de el mundo mágico, pero ni a ella ni a su familia les gustaba hacer ese tipo de clasificaciones entre los "sangre limpia" o los "sangre sucia" , Alex como la mayoría de la gente la llamaba, ella contaba con 17 años recién cumplidos. _**

_-pero que te sucede Lillian- dijo Alex fingiendo un tono de enfado _

_-ya era hora de que te levantaras "bella durmiente"-dijo Lily en tono de burla _

_-ja ja, mira que si yo te hubiera hecho eso, no estarías tan contenta-dijo Alex preparándose para irse a duchar_

_-mira, que para la próxima traigo a Black, para que te despierte con uno de sus "fugaces besos"- dijo Lily _

_-no te atreverías-dijo Alex mirando a Lily fijamente _

_-claro que no, eso sería un suceso traumante para ti- dijo Lily _

_-si… es como si a ti te besara Potter, aunque, como le quieres muuyyy en el fondo, al final no sería tan traumante- dijo Alex antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, justo a tiempo, antes de que llegara una almohadazo por parte de Lily _

**_Al poco rato, Alex bajó a la sala común donde encontró a Lily, hablando con otra de sus mejores amigas, Angi. _**

**_-_**_hola chicas-saludó Alex _

_-hola Alex. Ya era hora de que bajaras¿vamos a desayunar?- dijo Lily _

_-vale-dijo Angi _

**_Angélica Krint era una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos azules. Aunque prefería que la llamaran Angi, era alta y también con buen físico, contaba con 17 años, era de familia de magos, y normalmente tenía un buen humor, era estudiosa y se llevaba bien con todos, Angélica era para desgracia de Lily vecina de James Potter desde que era muy pequeña por tanto no se llevaba tan mal con James y sus amigos. _**

_Al entrar al Gran Comedor, al no encontrar otro lugar en la mesa, se sentaron frente a los merodeadores. _

_-Buenos días Evans- dijo James_

**_Lily le respondió con una mirada fulminante._**

**_James al ver que Lily no estaba dispuesta a saludarle, se concentró en su desayuno, no sin antes voltear a ver a la chica. Ni el mismo que sabía que le atraía de la chica, pero el punto es que si tuviera que elegir entre todas las chicas con las que había salido, elegiría a Lily, sencillamente, porque la chica poseía algo que la hacía irresistible para James. _**

_-hola Lily- dijo Remus Lupin _

_-hola Remus- dijo Lily _

**_Remus Lupin, era un chico, mucho más alto que James, con el cabello castaño, casi rubio, también tenía un físico para morirse, pero a la vez tenía un cierto aire de ser una persona algo débil y enfermiza. Era también uno de los más inteligentes de su curso, era caballeroso, amable y gentil. Al igual de que según sus amigos presentaba una cierta adicción al chocolate. Remus se llevaba muy bien con Lily, ya que de sus amigos era el "menos idiota" en opinión de Lily. _**

_-hola Remus- dijo Angi mirando a Remus _

_-hola Angi- dijo el chico mirando también a la chica y sonrojándose un poco _

**_Después de saludarse, y de seguir con su desayuno, una discusión comenzaba, esto provocó que casi todo el alumnado y el profesorado fijara la mirada, en aquellas dos personas, a las que parecía no importarles reñir en público. _**

**_-_**_BLACK! YA TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES!-dijo Alex, dejando la paciencia de lado y mostrando su gran enfado a aquel aludido. _

_- Edwards, sabes algo, te has puesto histérica, y enojada, te ves muy linda- dijo Sirius Black _

**_Sirius Black era un atractivo chico de 17 años, de cabello negro azulado y penetrantes ojos grises. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto y tenía a la mayoría de las chicas del colegio tras de el. Además de ser inteligente y galante, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, haciendo bromas al profesorado y a los alumnos de Slytherin. Su familia era una de las más importantes en el mundo mágico, pero estaban en total desacuerdo con Sirius, ya que no compartían sus ideas "revolucionarias" en cuanto a aceptar a los "sangre sucia" y a los "sangre limpia" por igual, Sirius prácticamente era considerado la oveja negra de su familia, y dada la situación el chico había decidido abandonar su casa a los 16 años, para ir a vivir con su mejor amigo James Potter, al que consideraba casi su hermano. _**

_-Eres insoportable, comprende que no pienso dejar que me manipules, como lo haces con tus "conquistas semanales", las cuales poseen solo una neurona- dijo Alex ya enfadada _

_-lo se cariño, es que, tu eres un caso especial...- dijo Sirius mirándola _

_-Vale, ya los 2 paren de una vez, luego tendrán tiempo para medio matarse, pero por ahora no, ya que me tengo que llevar a Sirius- dijo Remus interviniendo justo a tiempo, ya que sabía que si esos 2 seguían riñendo, podrían acabar las cosas muy mal. _

_-James¿Vienes o no?- pregunto Sirius, después de haberse calmado un poco _

_-si... ya voy- dijo James _

_Antes de salir James le echó una miradita a Lily, cosa que esta no noto. _

_Ya que los chicos estaban en los terrenos del castillo James al fin dijo algo, para romper el silencio (cosa que era muy rara, ay que siempre tenían de que hablar) _

_-¿No han notado que Evans esta algo diferente-pregunto James a sus 2 amigos _

_- no- dijo Sirius viendo a las chicas que pasaban por ahí _

_-¿es que tu nunca cambiarás?-pregunto Remus a Sirius _

_-mi querido amigo Remusito, la juventud dura poco, porque no disfrutarla-preguntó Sirius _

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, fue a sentarse debajo de la copa de un árbol, seguido por James y Sirius


	2. En busca de nuevos “horizontes”

**Disaclaimer:** ninguno de los personajescomolos merodeadores o Lily Evans entre otros son mios, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, a excepción de algunos personajes como Alex, Angi, entre otros personajes que aparecerán en póximos capítulos, que son de mi autoría

**N.A: Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero ayer, sin razón alguna, no podía ingresar a mi cuenta, espero que les guste el capítulo, aunque sé que está algo corto, pero lo que sigue, es parte fundamental del capítulo III. Espero también que me dejen algún Review XD para ver que les pareció. Gracias a Akemi-K por el review del capítulo anterior, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean.**

**Déjame ser el primero **

**II.En busca de nuevos "horizontes" **

**_Cuando las chicas terminaron su desayuno, decidieron salir a los terrenos a disfrutar del "paisaje"(N.A: recuperando un poco la cordura, y levantando la ceja, imaginando que tipos de "hermosos paisajes" podría haber) _**

_-No hay nada nuevo- dijo Lily con un tono de aburrimiento, mirando a los chicos que pasaban por ahí _

_- OH, vamos Lil, no me vas a negar de que hay chicos muy monos- dijo Alex, guiñándoles el ojo a un par de chicos que pasaban frente a ellas _

_-Serán monos, pero no son mi tipo, además, que tu, tengas facilidad para ligarte a los chicos, no significa que todas, tengamos la misma facilidad- dijo Lily _

_- Eso, no es verdad, además tienes a Mathew McLean- dijo Alex _

_-Es verdad Lily, ese chico, lleva detrás de ti, desde 2do curso, es muy guapo, caballeroso e inteligente, además de que es buscador del equipo de su casa aún no entiendo, el porque no le haces caso- dijo Angi, interviniendo, por primera vez en la plática _

_- cierto, hasta parece que nuestra amiga, atrae a los buscadores de Quidditch- dijo Alex _

_-¬¬U, muy graciosa Alexandra- dijo Lily _

_-Hablando del rey de roma, mira quien viene ahí- dijo Alex, señalando con la mirada a un grupo de chicos, en el cual, se encontraba Mathew McLean _

_**Mathew McLean, era un chico de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw, con un buen físico. El chico poseía un encanto único, era muy caballeroso y como buen representante de su casa, era inteligente y asistía a 7mo curso. Llevaba años detrás de Lily, al igual que James, pero Mathew prefería llevar una buena amistad con Lily. Pero el estar enamorado de nuestra chica, le había traído una rivalidad con los merodeadores, en especial con James. **_

_-Hola chicas- saludó Mathew _

_-hola- respondieron las chicas _

_-¿Han tenido un buen inicio de curso?- preguntó educadamente el chico _

_- Bueno, con algo de deberes, pendientes, pero bien- dijo Lily _

_- Oh- dijo Mathew_

_**Angi y Alex, al sentir que ya no encajaban ahí decidieron marcharse, no sin antes avisarle a su amiga. **_

_-Angi¿ que te parece, si vamos ala biblioteca por un libro?- dijo Alex _

_-Vale, esta bien, sirve que dejamos que los tortolos, se diviertan un poco, y a ver si Lily, se da cuenta de unas cuantas cosas- dijo Angi _

_-Vale- dijo Alex _

_**Mientras tanto, Lily seguía hablando con Mathew, sobre las clases y sobre como les iba el curso. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por Alex. **_

_-Lil, Ang y yo, vamos a la biblioteca, a buscar un libro para un rato de ocio¿ nos alcanzas después?- dijo Alex _

_-Emm… si, está bien- dijo Lily – las veo en la sala común- _

_-Vale!- dijo Alex, alejándose con Angi de donde se encontraba Lily con Mathew _

_

* * *

_

_**Mientras tanto, los merodeadores, quienes estaban debajo de un árbol, mirando pasar a las chicas, de diferentes, cursos y casas de Hogwarts. **_

_- __Hey prongs, por lo visto, sigues tratando de conquistar a Evans¿cierto?- dijo Sirius _

_- __Parece que no me conoces Paddy- dijo James _

_- __Pues, en ese casi, creo que debes darte algo de prisa Prongs- dijo Remus mirando hacia donde estaba Lily, hablando con Mathew _

_- __¿Porqué Moony?- preguntó James, volteando, hacia donde estaba Lily _

_**Pero, quien demonios se creía ese McLean, y que demonios hacía hablando tan "amistosamente" con SU Lily. **_

_-James, amigo, creo que debes, tranquilizarte un poco- dijo Remus _

_- Y como se supone que haga eso¿Eh?- dijo James en un tono malhumorado _

_**En ese instante, James se levantó del lugar de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Lily y Mathew. **_

_- __Sirius, mejor, nos preparamos, para agarrar a James, para evitar algo muuyy grave- dijo Remus dirigiéndose también hacia donde iba su amigo _

_- _Creo que ese idiota de McLean, se lo merece- dijo Sirius, cuando alcanzó a Remus

**Cuando James llegó hasta donde se encontraban Lily y Mathew, se dispuso a intervenir en su plática. **

-Hola Evans, bonito día¿ no es así?-dijo James intentando guardar su enfado

- Potter, dime una cosa, por qué siempre te dedicas a arruinar los "días esencialmente bonitos y agradables"- dijo Lily, volteando hacia donde estaba el chico

- Evans, Evans, Evans, es sólo que consideré que te hacía falta compañía- dijo James

- Potter, en verdad, me ofendes, porqué en realidad, estoy acompañada, de un chico muy apuesto- dijo Lily

-No más que yo preciosa- dijo James con un tono de arrogancia

- Potter, cuándo será el día en el que dejes la arrogancia de lado- dijo Lily, comenzándose a enfadar

_**En ese momento, Mathew decidió entrar en "acción" **_

_- __Potter, quieres dejar a MI novia, tranquila- dijo Mathew, tomando a Lily de la cintura _

_- __Oh, así que tu novia, McLean- Dijo James cerrando los puños con tanta fuerza, que casi le sangraban las manos _

_- __Si, así es¿verdad Lily?-Dijo Mathew, volteando a ver a la chica _

_- __Eh, si- dijo Lily, como en estado de shock _

_**En ese momento Remus y Sirius llegaron, para llevarse a un James muy enfadado y muerto de celos, lo que ninguno de sus dos amigos, se dio cuenta de que realmente James estaba destrozado por dentro, tenía tantas ganas de partirle la cara a McLean, pero a la vez sentía un gran vuelco en el corazón**_


	3. Un día ¿Extraño?

**Disaclaimer:**_los merodeadores, Lily Evans (entre otros) pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, a excepción de los que son de mi autoría_

**_Déjame ser el primero _**

****

**_III.-Un día ¿Extraño? _**

****

**_S.s.S.s.S_**

**_Mientras tanto, Angi y Alex iban de camino a la biblioteca, se encontraron con dos chicos de Ravenclaw que asistían a su mismo curso, amigos de Mathew, Jacob Dalton y Robert Lawrence. Jacob era un chico alto de cabello rubio y rizado, alto, de buen cuerpo, inteligente, y poseía unos hermosos ojos verde claro, era buen amigo de Alex y la mayoría de la gente lo llamaba Jake de cariño. Por otro lado estaba Robert, quien era un chico más alto que Jacob, de cabello castaño y de ojos café-verdoso, estaba algo paliducho según sus amigos, pero así era el chico, era delgado y era algo reservado con las chicas, aunque con sus amigos, no paraba de hablar y era muy inteligente. _**

_-Hola chicas- saludaron Jacob y Robert _

_-Hola Jake, Rob- saludó Alex _

**_Angi, sólo saludó a los chicos con un leve movimiento de cabeza, no sabía por que esos dos chicos, no le caían muy bien. No es que fueran malos chicos, si no, que eran un tanto… peculiares, algunas veces, podían ser muy arrogantes, pero nunca la habían tratado mal. _**

****

_-Angi¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Robert, mirando a la chica _

_-bien-dijo Angi algo fría _

_-Oigan¿vieron a Mathew y a Lily?-preguntó Robert _

_-si, parece que quizás este año, Mathew la pueda conquistar-dijo Alex emocionada _

_-Vale, pero no creo que necesiten "cupidos" que les ayuden a darse cuenta de eso- dijo Angi _

_-Vale Angi, que eso lo sabemos muy bien, además tanto Mathew, como Lily, son testarudos y cabezotas- dijo Jacob _

_- si, eso lo sé de sobra- Se limitó a decir Angi _

_-Hey¿que no son esos los merodeadores?- preguntó Jacob_

**Angi y Alex voltearon a ver hacia donde estaban volteando Jacob y Robert. **

_-Si- dijo Alex _

_-Creo que han reñido con alguien, porque James no trae buena cara- dijo Angi _

_- Y eso ¿a quien le interesa?- dijo Robert _

_- vale, esta bien que a ti no te interese, pero a mi si, ya que son compañeros de mi misma casa, y no por eso te portes como un completo Slytherin-dijo Angi algo enfadada con Robert, y era verdad lo que acababa de decir, estimaba mucho a los merodeadores, James era como el hermano que nunca tuvo, lo consolaba cuando no estaban ni Sirius ni Remus en su casa, había realmente otro James dentro de ese "arrogante chico" que era en el colegio. Angi sabía que James realmente amaba a Lily, demasiado. _

- Me estas diciendo, que debería estar en Slytherin?- preguntó Robert algo ofendido

- Lamentablemente no lo hice del todo, pero vuelve a decir algo en contra de ellos, y verás de lo que realmente soy capaz idiota-dijo Angi fuera de si

- ¿Has visto Jake, me esta retando una chica- dijo Robert- Al parecer hemos encontrado a la "defensora de idiotas inmaduros"- volvió a decir el chico

- Robert, te pediré que te calles de una buena vez, si no, Angi, no será la única que se enfade contigo, y creeme que la estas provocando- dijo Alex en un tono amenazador

- UUYY si, mira que miedo- ironizó Robert

- Rob, cállate!-le dijo Jacob

- No me place callarme Jacob, pensé que estabas de mi lado- dijo Robert

- Ya esta bien, mejor vámonos Alex. Que no merece la pena estar riñendo con un completo imbécil, que dudo que realmente entienda lo que es lealtad- dijo Angi en un tono muy frío, tomando a Alex por el brazo y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Sirius, Remus y James

**_S.s.S.s _**

**_Mientras tanto en los terrenos de Hogwarts. _**

- _Lily, sé que lo que acabo de decir no es verdad, pero en realidad me gustaría que fueses mi novia- dijo Mathew _

- _Matt, creo que me lo debo pensar. Y sé que esto va a sonar algo borde, pero me tengo que ir, en verdad, es muy urgente- dijo Lily, intentando evadir el tema_

- _Piénsalo cuanto desees Lily, en cuanto tengas una respuesta, avísame- dijo Mathew _

- _-Eh, si- dijo Lily** – **Hasta pronto- _

- _adiós- dijo Mathew poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro_

**_Lily comenzó a caminar más rápido de lo normal, "tengo que hablar con James". Lily no sabía el porque pero sabía que necesitaba hablar con el chico, había algo en el chico, en cuanto Mathew había dicho que era su novia. Y eso le preocupaba, no sabía el porque, sólo sabía que necesitaba hablar con el. _**

****

_S.s.S.s _

_-James hermano¿estas bien?- preguntó Sirius, mirando algo preocupado a su mejor amigo, ya que desde que se habían ido de donde estaba Lily con Mathew, James no había dicho ni una palabra _

_-…- no obtuvieron respuesta de James _

_-James, en verdad, si estas enfadado puedes decírnoslo- dijo Remus- Tienes que sacar todo ese enojo- _

_- Y a ustedes ¿quién demonios les dijo que yo estoy enfadado, ni siquiera saben como es que me siento- dijo James, quien después de decirles eso a Remus y Sirius, se fue corriendo, quería estar solo, el sabía muy bien, que estar solo le ayudaría. _

_ **En eso, llegaron Angi y Alex, encontrando a un Remus y a un Sirius, aún sorprendidos por la reacción de James. **_

- _Sirius! Remus! Que gusto verlos¿Por qué esas caras?- dijo Angi _

**_Remus les contó, lo que habían visto cuando James vio a Lily y a Mathew hablando. _**

_-Vaya…, creo que Mathew al fin soltó todo lo que había guardado- dijo Alex _

_-¿Cómo¿quieres decir que no son nada?- preguntó Sirius _

_-Black en primera, yo no soy nadie para decirte nada, y tu no eres nadie para preguntarme nada¿estamos?- dijo Alex _

_-Vale, que no estamos para peleas, dime Remus¿ a donde se fue James?- preguntó Angi _

_-Quizás esté en el campo de Quidditch, si no esta ahí, entonces no tengo idea de dónde más esté- dijo Remus _

_- Bueno¿Alex, podrías regresar a la sala común sin mí?- preguntó Angi a su amiga _

_- No hay problema- Dijo Alex comenzando a caminar hacia la sala._

**_S.s.S.s _**

**_Cuando los chicos llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor encontraron a una Lily que estaba esperándolos. _**

_-Remus!- gritó la pelirroja, para evitar que el chico subiera hacia su habitación _

_-¿Dime Lily?- dijo Remus _

_ - ¿Has visto a Ja...Potter?- dijo Lily _

_-Si, hace un rato, después de llevárnoslo de donde estabas con Mathew, pero después ya no supimos hacia donde se fue- dijo Remus _

_- Ohh, bueno, emm…gracias Remus- dijo Lily _

_-cuando quieras O-dijo Remus antes de marcharse a su dormitorio donde ya estaba Sirius _

_ **En ese momento Lily se dio cuenta de que Alex estaba ahí, simplemente mirándola. **_

_-Alex ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily _

_-oh, pues nada, solo que me e enterado de lo que hizo Potter, y la verdad Lily, puede que tu supongas que esté enfadado, pero la verdad… tengo mis dudas al respecto- dijo Alex _

_- Al¿por que me dices estas cosas?- dijo Lily _

_-Por nada, es sólo que me pareció necesario decírtelo- dijo Alex- por cierto, Angi casi golpea a Robert Lawrence- _

_-por..- _

****

**_Lily no pudo terminar de decir nada, porque Alex continuó hablando _**

_-antes de que digas nada, esta vez, si se lo buscó, aunque no tengo idea, de porque me enfadé yo también, bueno, en realidad si lo sé, porque Robert se comportó como un Slytherin- terminó Alex _

_-Deacuerdo, cuando llegue Angi, le preguntaré que pasó exactamente-Dijo Lily _

_-Vale ¿vamos a la habitación?- preguntó Alex _

****

**_Lily sólo asintió con la cabeza, en realidad, le daba igual, estaba aún algo consternada por lo que había pasado, por un lado, no podía evitar que su mente pensara en la expresión de la cara de James cuando Mathew le dijo que eran novios. Y por otro lado tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Mathew, no era mal chico, ni era feo, pero sabía que tendría que pensarlo muy bien, antes de darle una respuesta al chico. _**

****

**_S.s.S.s _**

**_James, había salido corriendo y sabía que sus amigos se habrían quedado extrañados, pero en esos momentos quería estar solo, quería llorar por un lado y por otro lado quería ir con Lily, a preguntarle de nuevo si era verdad que estaba con Mathew . James sabía que esa chica le había robado el corazón y desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, sólo la había molestado para que se fijara en el, había salido con todas esas chicas, para intentar que la chica se pusiera celosa, para que pudiera darse cuenta de que realmente el no era así, quizás un poco arrogante, si. Pero todos los que conocían a James en realidad, sabían que era un chico dulce y tierno, que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo, por las personas que más amaba. _**

****

**_Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta la torre de astronomía, decidió sentarse en la ventana y como era Sábado, sabía que no sería interrumpido por nadie. Ya que nadie estaba interesado en ir a aquella Torre en Sábado. _**

****

**_De pronto James comenzó a recordar, momentos en los que alguna vez, por mas extraña que fuera, Lily le había sonreído, James comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero cuando el estaba seguro de que lloraría, se dio cuenta de que ya no había más lagrimas, acaso sería que había sufrido tanto, que ya no lloraba, decidió entonces quedarse un rato más ahí, para "hacer nada". _**

****

**_Pero fue interrumpido por alguien. _**

_-James- dijo Angi, quien después de haber buscado y corrido mucho por el castillo, al fin había encontrado a James _

_-Angi-dijo James _

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Angi _

_-Bien-mintió James _

_-James, sabes muy bien que no me puedes mentir, te conozco muy bien y más cuando estas así-dijo Angi _

_-Angi, dime¿por que me hace esto?- preguntó James _

_-No fue ella, fue Mathew-dio Angi _

_-Ang, lo sé y sabes que me duele, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que realmente conozca a James Potter- dijo James mirando a Angi fijamente _

_- James, sabes que esto te puede costar mucho, pero también sabes que estoy contigo- dijo Angi _

_-Gracias, y si estoy seguro- dijo James- Si quiere que la deje, la dejaré, pero aunque yo parezca indiferente, sabes que por dentro me estaré muriendo, por no hablarle, por evitar mirarle- dijo James _

_- Lo se James, lo sé- dijo Angi _

_-Bien, ahora, me podrías ayudar en una cosa- dijo James _

_-Seguro¿que es?- dijo Angi _

_-pues… quisiera que dejaras esto en las cosas de Lily, es como una "Despedida" corta¿deacuerdo?- dijo James entregándole a Angi un sobre _

_-Vale¿Pero que es?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad _

_-Pronto lo sabrás, porque es tu amiga, así que seguro te dice algo-dijo James _

_-Vale- dijo Angi _

_-Bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la sala común, porque sospecho que Sirius y Remus me pedirán una explicación- dijo James _

_-Si, creo que si- dijo Angi- tenían cara de ¿Qué pasó? Cuando les pregunté donde estabas, y obviamente no acertaron- dijo Angi _

_-Creo que les diré que lo he dejado, aunque sea por una temporada- dijo James _

_- James, sabes que estoy deacuerdo, y solo espero que te sirva y no salgas mal- dijo Angi _

**_Cuando llegaron a la sala común, James subió a su habitación, donde le esperaban un Sirius desesperado y un Remus preocupado. En cuanto a Angi, en cuanto subió a su habitación, encontró a una Lily perdida en sus propios pensamientos y a una Alex escuchando música a todo volumen, bailando y cantando sobre su cama, con un cepillo para cabello como micrófono._**

****

_**

* * *

** _

Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, creí que no alcanzaba a subir el capítulo hoy, es que tengo exámenes el Lunes y aunque no este muy dificil, prefiero estudiar un poco. Dejando el tema de mis examenes, espero que les guste este capítulo, y de verdad disculpen si no he hecho los cpítulos muy largos, pero el tiempo se me pasa volando y normalmente termino escribiendo el capítulo en el mismo día que lo publico. También espero que dejen Reviews n.n . También espero que les hayan gustado los dos nuevos personajes, Jake y Rob, aunque sinceramente, aún no he decidido muy bien lo que pasará con estos personajes, pero les digo que Robert, esta basado en un chico que conozco (de hecho esta basado en el chico que le gusta a una de mis 2 mejores amigas, aunque en verdad no es tan "problemático" como lo puse en el ff. y Jake también esta basado en un chico que conozco( pero prefiero no hablar de él). Y Mathew tiene mucha importancia en el ff, ya que le dará un poco de sentido al ff. No he puesto mucho a Sirius, porque aún falta como 1 capítulo, para que entre "en acción". En cuanto a Remus, pues esta enamorado de una chica, así que su vida amorosa, no será muy reelevante hasta dentro de 4 capítulos quizá.

Y la verdad en lo personal, la parte de James esta basada en algo que me paso a mi hace pocos meses...

En fin...

¿Que pasará con Mathew, acaso Lily le dirá que no?...

¿Que es eso que James le dio a Angi, para que le diera a Lily?

¿Alex se dará cuenta de que alguien está enamorado de ella?

¿Sirius, seguirá con sus conquistas semanales que tanto enfadan a Alex?

**Gracias también a AraBlack por dejarme un review(Gracias hermanita! T.Q.M.HG)**

**Espero que dejen Reviews!**

**Saludos desde México XD**

**Fernanda Black Edwoods**

**Miembro de la Orden siriusana**

**Miembro de la orden de los merodeadores**


End file.
